


Kink

by Sophia_Bee



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica is a pervy girl!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Sadiekate and a world where the girls are pervy.

Veronica was all about kink.

Tie her up, tie her down, leather and the feeling of rope chaffing her wrists. Just the thought made her mouth water, her crotch start to melt.

When he called her ‘baby’ as he came it was even better.

The first time Logan fucked her she was sugar and spice and everything nice. She panted at the right time, moaned like the polite girl he thought she was. She even scraped her fingers down his back just like the romance novels.

He didn’t call her ‘baby’ when he came that time. His mouth just fell open and his eyes closed and everything tensed up and he bucked against her with a grunt.

Veronica was all about pain. Inflicting it. Getting it. When she slapped him hard across the face the first time the look of shock on his face was the biggest turn-on she’d ever experienced and the sting of her hand was quickly followed by the pressure of her lips on his, her tongue invading his mouth, hands digging into his hair.

They were in the water, weightless, floating. Their legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other and Veronica tasted salt and chlorine as she sucked one of Logan’s fingers into her mouth, curling her tongue around it, biting softly then harder until he gasped.

“Did you ever fuck Lilly like this?” she whispered, her fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulder as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Guhhhhhhh.” Logan groaned his head darting forward as he tried to kiss her again. Veronica ignored the aching in her thighs and pulled away before he could capture her lips and drive all thoughts out of her head with his tongue and teeth.

“Did she ever fuck you like this?” Veronica whispered, unclenching her legs from his waist. She found her footing on the bottom of the pool and slowly started to walk him backwards. Finally she had him backed up against the wall of the pool.

“Shit.” Logan muttered, staring at her with unfocused eyes. Veronica reached up and grabbed his nipple between her fingers, then pinched hard. Logan’s eyes fell shut and Veronica saw pain followed by pleasure.

Logan reached out with his hand, his fingers sliding across the wet skin of her cheek. That was when Veronica slapped him, her fingers stinging, a red mark across his cheek and shock in his eyes.

Veronica was surprised she could remember anything after that. Logan grabbed her arm, pinning it behind her as he twisted her around and slammed her roughly against the wall of the pool. She winced and tears sprung into her eyes. They burned in a good way.

“Bitch.” He murmured. Veronica bit her lip and gave him her best ‘bring it on’ look. Then his mouth was hot and hard on hers and his hand was slipping into her bikini bottoms, probing until he found the place that made her gasp and her mind start to white out.

Two could play this game, Veronica thought as she ground her hips against him. She gathered all her willpower and grabbed Logan’s wrist, pulling his hand away from her crotch.

“Not. Until. I. Say. So.” Veronica hissed as her other hand quickly untied the drawstring of his swim trunks and slipped the wet, billowing fabric down his slim hips, then she wrapped her fingers around his hard dick and squeezed.

“Fuck.” Logan hissed as Veronica stared to stroke him. His jaw was slack and his eyes dilated as he stared into her face, watching her every expression as she jerked him off. When she saw he was close to coming, Veronica pulled her hand away and Logan’s eyes flew open.

“Bitch.” He hissed again.

“God, I love it when you call me that.” Veronica laughed. In one quick motion she reached up and undid her bikini top, and Logan licked his lips as he surveyed her breasts. Veronica reached up and started to play with one of her nipples, enjoying the sweet sparks it sent through her as she touched herself. Her other hand went to her bikini bottoms and slipped them down her legs. Then her fingers slipped between her legs and she felt she was slippery and wet. Logan’s breathing grew more and more erratic as he watcher her display.

“Better than porn?” she asked.

“Fuck, yes.” He hissed. His hand went out to touch her free breast and she stopped touching her breast and swatted him away. Veronica took a step toward him, her free hand coming up to touch is face, enjoying how he flinched at the feel of her fingers. She curled her fingers around his neck and pushed up against him, still touching herself, aching and burning at the same time.

“Want to fuck me?” Veronica whispered, her words slurred. It too all her effort not to let the sensations that were shooting through her thighs and stomach carry her away. She fought to keep from letting her eyelids flutter shut and her body take over.

“Veronica.” Logan’s voice was a low growl filled with warning. She felt him start to writhe against her, trying to find purchase. Veronica smiled.

“Fuck me, Logan.” Veronica murmured as she stopped touching herself and placed both hands on his shoulders. Logan’s hands went around her back to cup her ass and pull her up against him as she wrapped her legs around his waist again and guided him inside her. She stopped for moment, staring down at his face, feeling his shaking hands on her back.

“And don’t you dare come before me.”

Then his mouth was hard on hers, stealing away her breath and any ability to think as his tongue tangled with hers. He slammed hard against the pool wall and she liked the pain of the rough concrete against her bare back and Logan was pushing inside her, grunting with each thrust. It didn’t take long for Veronica to feel the white hot heat take over her brain, pushing all thoughts out of her head until she was left with only sensation as she writhed against Logan, her mouth against his ear, whispering dirty secrets, then she held onto him tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck, tasting the salt of his skin as he shuddered against her and she heard him say ‘baby’ just before he came with a guttural groan.

She loved how he said ‘baby’, like it was being pulled from him, like it came from the deepest part of him. He said it like he was paying penance for his sins.

She licked up the side of Logan’s neck, memorizing how he tasted and wondered how he’d feel about leather cuffs. She whispered senseless words in his ear and thought about different ways to use the length rope she kept in the trunk of the LeBaron.

Veronica was all about kink.


End file.
